1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to douching of the female human vagina, and in particular to a douching device and douching kit, as well as a douching method, for effectively administering a preventive douche solution to the vagina, especially to the vaginal lining at the inner end about the cervix. The device is applicable with douche solutions proposed to combat viruses of sexually transmitted diseases, including those causing Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS). It will be convenient to hereinafter disclose the device and kit in relation to that exemplary application, although it is to be appreciated that the device is not limited to that application but may be used with other douche solutions including those used as a contraceptive against spermatoza.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various douching devices have been developed for personal administration of a douche solution into the vagina. These devices are usually of a simple construction having a short stiff spout, sometimes curved along its length, for inserting along the vagina and a squeezable container for holding a quantity of douche solution and connectable to the spout. Manual squeezing of the container forces the solution to flow along the spout into the vagina. The terminal end of the spout is provided with one or more holes so that the solution is generally spray discharged.
It has been found that in general these devices provide only a limited douching effect, then only if expertly handled. In that regard, often the solution is administered only toward the outer end of the vagina so that the solution does not reach the inner end about the cervix where required. This is caused by only partially inserting the spout, sometimes the result of poor or uneducated use of the device and at other times the result of difficulties in properly inserting the spout. Even when completely inserted the terminal end holes are usually so limited in number and/or placement that the solution discharge is eratic and solution application through the vagina uneven.
Moreover, these devices can be uncomfortable if not painful to use. In that regard, the spout is made of relatively stiff material so as to ensure that it does not collapse and prevent insertion. However, upon insertion the spout does not always smoothly follow the curve of the vaginal tract but rather rubs against the vaginal lining tissues, uncomfortably distorting the vagina.
The large physical size of previous douching devices is such that it is often not convenient to carry at all those times when a need for its use might be anticipated or arise. That in turn may somewhat restrict the actual use of the device and possibly limit the preventive potential of douche solutions.